<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proper Training by halfpastten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452790">Proper Training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten'>halfpastten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Smut Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Face-Fucking, Jealousy, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hiroto is tasked to take care of Throh and Sawk, he struggles. Both Pokemon are constantly fighting, so he needs to find a way to get rid of all that pent up energy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nageki | Throh/Dageki | Sawk/ Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Smut Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proper Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, stop!" Hiroto shouted, his voice echoing in the steaming room. The man felt like throwing his hands in the air and walking out, but who knew what his two stubborn Pokemon would do in his absence.</p><p>Throh and Sawk, both towering over the slender Trainer, managed to look both petulant and guilty, shooting glares at each other. Their gi were rumpled and slightly damp, which made for a ridiculous look on them.</p><p>"Seriously," Hiroto started, pulling on his own shirt. They were alone in the huge bathroom of the dojo, his family gone to visit relatives in Kanto. With partners as his he had opted out, volunteering to keep an eye on the dojo in the weeks of the trip. His father had told him to use the time to get his Pokemon under control - they had already trashed his room more than once during one of their fights. "We are here for some relaxation. Not five minutes in, and you start going at it again! Do I <i>need</i> to keep you in your balls?"</p><p>Throh made an anguished sound while Sawk looked positively rebellious, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Both were handsome Pokemon and even for their species, they were nice and bulky and more than a head bigger than Hiroto. He'd been so proud when he got them not a month ago, but this was just ridiculous. There had to be a way to calm them down - the bath had been one of his ideas, but now he dreaded that it would only result in a lot of splashing.</p><p>"Tsk," he made, shaking his head as he slipped out of his shorts. Running a hand across his belly, he took the moment to yearn for a bit of... well. Quiet. Fighting was all nice and dandy as long as it was in the dojo, and within the rules. But not the brawls Sawk and Throh got into. "Come on, now. Out of your gis. I'm giving you a wash, then we can go into the pool. It's nice, I swear."</p><p>Throh readily obeyed - most times, he just got pulled along by Sawk, but on his own he was more gentle. Sawk took more coaxing until he shed his gi, revealing his cobalt blue body. Both Pokemon were fit and shapely, with strong arms and thighs. Like most times, Hiroto especially appreciated the form of their flaccid cocks hanging between their legs, shiny like polished gems. He knew that their bodies were softer than they looked when not fighting - they'd harden them in preparation until they were just as sturdy as rocks -, and wondered idly if they felt just as smooth down there.</p><p>He let his thoughts wander, relishing in the rare moment of silence as he took his time washing his Pokemon with warm water and a cloth. It was the first time he had the chance to do this, to run his hands all over their bodies. Throh was more sturdy, broad shoulders and a bulky, rounded body. His legs were strong like trunks, and when Hiroto sank to his knees to properly wash them, he considered Throh's thick cock and heavy balls. They looked rather like his own in shape, only the head was different - there was no distinction, no flaring, between shaft and head.</p><p>Sawk was taller yet than Throh, and more slender. He was the faster fighter, and Hiroto had to be careful handling him with the washcloth. Sawk was also the one reacting to the intimate touch of being washed, looking away and scowling as Hiroto's hands wandered down his hips and over the inside of his thighs. His cock, a bit slimmer but longer than Throh's fat one, twitched, catching Hiroto's attention. He didn't touch Sawk's cock, not even brushing it, but he couldn't help but take more time with Sawk's legs, watching the shaft plumpen up ever so slightly.</p><p>"Well," he said, feeling his own growing arousal. Thankfully he'd put a towel on. "You're all done. Let's get into the pool, yeah?"</p><p>The look on Sawk's face had Hiroto stop for a moment, but before he could react to the blatant impatience he'd seen, the Pokemon was already up and going, followed by a more reluctant Throh. Hiroto swallowed and adjusted his towel before he, too, went to the pool.</p><p>Where he was promptly greeted by a lot of splashing as Sawk started to shove Throh out of the way.</p><p>"Guys!" Hiroto bellowed. He lost his footing as some water hit his face and fell into the pool, his towel falling off. Arms grabbed him and pulled him to the surface where Hiroto gasped for air.</p><p>"Sawk!"<br/>
"Throh!"</p><p>He was held up by Throh, who had pulled him close, almost protectively. Sawk was close by as well, bristling and tugging on Hiroto's arm. With an exasperated moan, Hiroto wriggled out of Throh's arms and stood between them. "Okay, seriously, what's the problem? You are both supposed to be my partners, but you're just causing problems for me! Can't we even take a bath without me drowning?"</p><p>"Sawk," his Sawk said petulantly - and dragged him close, now that Throh didn't have a grip on Hiroto anymore. He was pulled close against his Pokemon, with hot water splashing around once again. He was close to snapping when he felt something hard pressing against his belly. Looking up, Sawk was still bristling. Looking back, Throh was eyeing them, a bit helplessly, and yeah... he looked properly envious.</p><p>Well, Hiroto thought. That was... kind of explaining a lot of things.</p><p>"Throh, come here," he said and slapped Sawk lightly against his chest when the Pokemon grumbled. "Don't. I told you, didn't I? You're <i>both</i> my precious Pokemon. You shouldn't fight for my attention. I have enough for both of you."</p><p>He felt Throh closing in, and sure enough - when he reached out with one hand under the water, his fingers brushed a half-hard cock. Lifting one leg, secure in Sawk's possessive grip, his thigh rubbed against Sawk's balls, causing the Pokemon to yelp in surprise. "See? No need to fight," Hiroto said with a soothing voice as he continued to rub his leg up and his hand along Throh's cock. The ruby-red Pokemon was seriously well-adorned - he had trouble closing his hand around the fat shaft. But he could <i>feel</i> both relaxing into his touches and ever so hesitantly Throh pushed forward and into Hiroto's hand.</p><p>"Good boys," the Trainer whispered, feeling his own arousal rise. He'd thought about it often enough - his Pokemon were handsome and strong, just his type -, but it wasn't anything normal. It was actually frowned upon, a taboo, something only perverts did, to have sex with Pokemon.</p><p>It was hard to care about social norms when two enormous cocks were this hard just for you.</p><p>"Throh, can you sit on the ledge for me? And spread your legs?" He leaned forward, peppering kisses on Sawk's chest before pushing his arms away. Sawk made a frustrated noise, closing in again, but Hiroto had none of it. "Stop that. You need to listen to me for this, Sawk. If you behave, I'll let you fuck me."</p><p>That caught all of Sawk's attention, especially when Throh made protesting noises. With a grin, Hiroto waded towards him, knowing that Sawk was following close behind. "Don't worry, Throh," he soothed, placing his hands on Throh's thighs while eyeing his fully hard cock. It had already been large when flaccid, but now it was fully erect and standing at attention. "I'll give you something else. And next time it's your turn - if you both behave."</p><p>With a last, stern look, he ducked his head and grabbed Throh's cock firmly with one hand, holding himself somewhat afloat with the other one gripping his thigh. Throh gave a deep rumble that turned into an appreciating growl the moment Hiroto pressed his tongue to the base of his cock. It was soft, warm and smooth, not one vein in sight, the skin a deeper shade of red than the body. It also tasted musky - this he didn't wash before, and Hiroto was glad about it as he ran his tongue from the base up to the tip, teasing the slit with a couple of laps.</p><p>Throh stirred, his legs shaking, clearly not used to the sensation, but just as clearly taking a liking to it. Hiroto grinned as he pressed wet kisses against the hot cock, using his hand to slowly, but steadily stroke Throh. The first clear drops of precum were liked up carefully, so not to waste them, and then Hiroto sucked the smooth head between his lips, allowing a few inches to sink into his hot mouth.</p><p>Behind him, Sawk's frustrated noises were just as loud as Throh's delighted moans as Hiroto took his time to suck the bright red cock. He knew that Sawk was just behind him and jealous to boot, but still he waited for a couple more minutes before he let go of Throh's cock. The wet plop of replaced air was satisfying.</p><p>"Sawk, I need you to prepare me. Use a finger first - I hadn't taken a dick for ages." He jutted his arse out, and just as excepted met with another eager cock. Sawk groaned and pressed closer, rutting against him, and... yeah. Yeah, that was good. "You need to stretch me, you're way too big to go in like that."</p><p>Thankfully, Sawk obeyed - they were decent with that when they weren't fighting. Hiroto bit his lip when he felt a sturdy digit pressing into him, but a large hand cradling his cheek helped him ignoring the initial discomfort. "You want more, don't you, Throh? Sorry, I wasn't ignoring you." His fingers pressed against the shaft, his thumb rubbing along the underside, and Hiroto watched as more clear liquid pooled at the slit. Another stroke, and drop dripped down. "You're both really marvellous," Hiroto mused before he moaned as Sawk curled his finger inside him.</p><p>The cobalt Pokemon was the more impatient one - Throh's hand on his cheek didn't demand as Hiroto continued sucking him off. Sawk, however, hurried in his preparations, soon adding a second finger into Hiroto's tight arsehole. His other hand gripped hard at Hiroto's hip as if afraid that his Trainer might otherwise vanish. It was all very endearing, and when Sawk grew slightly erratic in his movements, Hiroto laughed around Throh's cock, wiggling his arse in clear invitation.</p><p>It was still a stretch that burned when Sawk replaced his fingers with his cock - he was inexperienced and didn't know to pace himself as he pushed himself inside his Trainer. Hiroto, having expected the rush, was breathing through the pain, thankful that through his own training he was able to bear it. "Slowly," he reprimanded Sawk nonetheless. "You'll hurt me otherwise."</p><p>It was sweet, really, how Sawk puffed up - and immediately slowed down, giving in to gentle rocking motions. It reminded Hiroto that they were still relatively young - only a month or two since they crafted their gi -, that this was probably the first time either of them mated.</p><p>"That's good," he said and peppered Throh's cock with kisses, rubbing the head with his thumb and the heel of his hand. "You're both doing so good... nnh..."</p><p>And they really were. Throh, who instinctively knew better than to fuck his Trainer's mouth without consent, and Sawk, who worked his own long cock into his Trainer's arse with fraying patience, both gasping and grunting in their arousal. He helped as best as he could to fasten things up, tilting his ass just so and taking deep breaths to relax his body, and soon was rewarded with a fully sheathed Sawk, his hot balls pressing against Hiroto's own.</p><p>"Perfect," he said, eyes fluttering. He felt nice and full, the pain dulled down to a pleasant burn and stretch. He moved a bit and - yeah, still pleasant. He took a deep breath and looked up at Throh, who was almost shaking with need. "Okay. Okay, you two. I want you to work together, yes? Sawk will fuck my arse, and Throh will fuck my mouth, and I want you to find a nice rhythm." He gave Throh a slow stroke and felt Sawk taking hold of his waist, leaning eagerly forward. Being caged by two giants - Hiroto could've cum right then and there. "Now behave."</p><p>And with that, he sunk back onto Throh's cock, swallowing it as he went deeper. He felt Sawk moving, and Throh too was now trusting upwards, deeper into his mouth. It was a struggle with how fat Throh's cock was, and Hiroto gagged more than once when his head hit the back of his throat, but they managed, somehow. Maybe it was the need to please their Trainer, but Sawk and Throh found a rhythm that had Sawk rocking forward in time with Throh, and both pulling away to give Hiroto time to breathe. And yeah, feeling both of them move like this, two cocks fucking him at the same time...</p><p>Hiroto came during the intense spitroast, his throat feeling raw and his arse burning, and he wondered if he ever had felt this aroused. Despite the awkward fumbling, despite the inexperienced eagerness of his partners, they'd managed to do this for him. When his muscles stopped twitching from his orgasm, he could taste bitter semen in his mouth - Throh, too, had cum and was now leaning back, panting and exhausted.</p><p>"Sawk," Hiroto said, swallowing when his voice came out hoarse. "Sa- fuck, fuck me!"</p><p>Grabbing onto Throh, Hiroto braced himself as Sawk let loose, his thrusts speeding up. Water was splashing, mingled with the mindless slapping of skin against skin and the wet squelching whenever his cock slid back inside. Throh helped to keep Hiroto afloat as he was so hectically fucked, and it didn't take long at all for Sawk to bury himself balls-deep and shoot his load up Hiroto's arse.</p><p>With them, the water too calmed down. They were all breathing heavily, slinking back into the hot water.</p><p>"See," Hiroto said, feeling his muscles relax like hot butter. Sawk and Throh sidled up to him, one on each side. "You <i>can</i> be nice. And if you keep at it..." He threw them both assessing looks before smiling in delight. "You can keep doing me as well."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>